In the ongoing endeavor to use multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) in commercial lighting fixtures, there are two primary aspects, optical and thermal, that require careful consideration. Several US patents disclose reflective types of LED combiners. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,246,919 B2; 6,846,100 B2; 6,598,996 B1; and 6,364,506 an array of LEDs is mounted on a planar base, attached to an Edison screw connector. That approach, however, enlarges the emitting area and complicates thermal management. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,249,877 and 6,682,211 B2 put an LED array at a location corresponding to the filament location of a corresponding incandescent bulb, but cooling is adequate only for low-power LEDs. What is needed is a fresh approach to multiple-LED employment, offering both superior cooling and compact beam-forming optics.